Necessary Deception
by FraiseDandelion
Summary: He had been naïve. Had thought that his stupid little plan would work. But alas, it didn't. Instead he fell into a plan much more macabre, much more dark, wicked even. Spoilers for 4x19, wrote this to feel a tad better about this episode.


I needed to write something in order to feel better after that episode. So I came up with this, it's a long shot, I know, and frankly I do not care because it definitely helped me feel better about this whole situation. I sincerely hope Adam and Eddy fix this! It's based after 4x18 Gold's "You have no idea how much I'm gonna make you suffer for this" directed towards Regina and 4x19's dreadful ending. I apologize in advance for any mistakes, I really need a beta! Enjoy?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

He had been naïve. Had thought that his stupid little plan would work.

But alas, it didn't. Instead he fell into a plan much more macabre, much more _dark_, _wicked_.

He'd planned on wooing this "Marian", convince her that he only had eyes for her. Perhaps let this impostor think that they were one step ahead of him as he came to conclusions on his own.

But fate was a bitch and it definitely had other plans for him.

Turns out that this "Marian", this impostor was actually Zelena. Zelena who was thought to be dead. Zelena who had found an ally on Rumplestiltskin, both intent on destroying Regina's happy ending at _any_ cost. A cost that came in the form of his child, his beautiful innocent child. So of course he had to play along. He just had to! No child should ever be used as a pawn to someone's sick twisted game. But frankly Robin didn't know what they would do to his son, nor did he wanted to find out. All he knew was that whenever Roland sat atop _Marian's _lap, she'd offer him a grin that had his stomach churning.

For reasons unbeknownst to Robin, Zelena had to get back to Storybrooke. Perhaps for the sake of power, to feel pure strong magic running through her veins again. To gain some leverage over Regina again and Rumplestiltskin? Well the bastard wanted to hurt Regina and what better way to achieve that than with him? But with good plans came patience, and right now they needed to wait. Wait for Regina to arrive for she was the only that knew how to get back to Storybrooke.

Rumplestiltskin had called that day. Something about the Savior and the Queen planning on leaving Storybrooke to save him and to find some other person. Frankly, he didn't pay any attention to that conversation because it only meant one thing. Regina was on her way to him, which made his situation more real. His kid. He had to do this for his kid. Roland who had no idea what was going on. Roland who was in the master bedroom watching his favorite animated movie, the young lad completely unaware of this whole situation. At least Robin was thankful for that.

Roland.

Regina.

This messed up plan.

This plan that relied entirely on his honor. An honor that Regina knew and respected very well. Return to Storybrooke while ruining Regina at the same time. It was safe to say that Zelena was more than thrilled later that day when Rumplestiltskin confirmed that her sister was in fact on her way there.

Ever since that call had came, he'd stayed right by the living room, Zelena in the form of Marian a shit eating grin playing upon her lips as she placed some bread, a half eaten box of Cheerios and several other stuffs into grocery bags. It was all part of the plan.

They waited for that desperate knock, him with baited breath, her with giddy excitement. And when it did, Robin's legs trembled as he held back a sob because this? What happens next will be fucking complicated and heartbreaking. His soulmate, the woman he thought he'll never get the chance of seeing again, was just behind that door. And the bastard of Zelena gives him a full blown smile still disguised as Marian and it eats at his insides.

It absolutely kills him.

Zelena disappears towards the balcony and there's that knocking again, more insistent this time and it is followed by a desperate yell of his name. Her sweet voice almost breaks him, almost made him reconsider this plan. He needed a minute. To compose himself, to realize just what was at sake right now. But a glance towards the bedroom door gave him all the strength he needed. So he took a deep breath, walked towards the front door and opened it.

There she was. The love of his life. Her eyes brimming with a happiness and relief that will be destroyed in a few minutes. They hug and _damn it_, she feels perfect against him. His body reacting immediately to her presence. Warmth fills him again and he sighs against that soft hair of hers. He allowed himself this moment. To grasp the fact that they were together once again, that it was in fact _her _who was standing right in front of him. That this wasn't just a dream. That this was _real_.

And real it was because suddenly she's pushing him inside the apartment, Emma and a brunette woman following close behind. She tells him every little thing she discovered and a few seconds go by before he follows every step of the plan.

Denial.

Zelena in the form of Marian walks in and follows the plan.

Regina reacts exactly how Zelena pictured it.

Anger.

Zelena reveals herself.

Feigned shock.

Regina is pulling at him, saying things to try to get him to move. To find Roland and leave this wretched place behind. But Zelena is smiling beside him, he can actually picture her. She simply teases Regina and himself, a shit eating grin upon her face. So Regina tries again to get him to move.

"I'm sorry," he says and he meant it. He was sorry for what was happening next. He was sorry for the disappointment and the pain that he's going to put her through.

_P__lease don't make me do this, _his eyes beg to Zelena.

But Zelena is still smiling and he swallows hard.

It must've been something in his eyes but hecould actually see the hope disappearing from Regina's eyes and the room suddenly grows tense.

"I can't leave her here," he whispers and looks back at Zelena.

"Do you want to tell her, or should I?"

It must've been Zelena's grin or something in his stance that made Regina grow serious, a questioning look upon her face as she tried to figure out just what the hell was going on.

"Tell me what!?" she questions immediately.

Zelena suddenly looks at him, that smile still present on her lips and he knows almost at the same time as Regina that it will only go downhill from here.

Zelena is expecting him to answer. To move this plan towards its second stage. To break Regina's heart even further. To absolutely tear at her insides. He almost decided to give up on this, to run to Regina, kiss her and tell her everything.

But Roland.

Roland is a few feet away from them, the young one protected by that wooden door. Finding Nemo is playing in the background and Robin could remember how much it hurt when Roland suggested that maybe Miss Gina would do the same with them. That Miss Gina will find a cure for his momma's sickness and will take them back _home_.

Oh how simpler those times had been.

"Robin?" she asks so slowly, a hint of fear and confusion in that small tilt of her voice, but her eyes, her eyes had that look that told him that she had an idea of what was going on. Of course she wouldn't be surprised, she had always been everybody's second choice. A few months he had proven that very thing and it hurts to see her think so little of herself. If he could he would move heaven and earth to protect her from this situation. Prevent her from falling further into that bottomless pit of pain and despair.

He slightly shakes his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts as his eyes move from Regina to Zelena, trying to find the strength to say what he had to say.

"She's pregnant," he simply let out, his eyes never leaving those of Zelena.

He couldn't bare to look at Regina right now knowing that he'd put that pain, that mistrust, that disappointment there.

He could hear Zelena's light chuckle as she turns to face her sister, her hand covering her abdomen.

And when Robin does look at Regina again, something inside him cracks, his stomach unsettles at that look she has now. Pure anger at her sister and nothing but love, understanding and compassion for him. Needless to say it was at that exact same moment that Robin knew everything will be okay. That after this, he'll spend the rest of his days loving her the way she deserves to be loved.

But for now, for now this was a necessary deception to ensure the safety of his son.


End file.
